


Camera Footage

by Bisexual_Satan



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Caught, Gay, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 22:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Satan/pseuds/Bisexual_Satan
Summary: A drunken night at Rossi's house for a pool party turns a crush into an affair for Spencer and Aaron.





	1. Chapter 1

Reid-  
On a day like any other Reid was at his desk typing away about a case. As the day was coming to an end Morgan had approached Reid.  
“Hey, genius, what do you say to a pool party at Rossi’s tomorrow?”  
“Sure, I’m not really busy with anything.”  
“Cool. Anyway I’m going for today. You should leave too, once I’m gone it’s only you and Hotch, and Hotch always leaves last.”  
“I’ll be sure to leave once I’m done with this last thing.”  
“Kay, see ya tomorrow Pretty Boy.”  
Morgan walks toward the door and it closes behind him. Reid had just saved his document and started packing up stuff from his desk. Hotch had just left his office and noticed Reid.  
“Reid, what are you doing here so late?” Hotch asked sternly as he always talks.  
“I’m leaving now.”  
“Okay.”  
Reid rushed to gather his things and speed walked toward the door. He was nervous while being alone with Hotch, he couldn’t figure out why. Walking down the stairs he tripped. Hotch placed his stuff down and went over to help. Hotch was helping Reid to his feet.  
“Are you okay?” Hotch asked.  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” Reid replied.  
Reid is limping so Hotch takes his bag in one hand and wraps his other arm around Reid. Reid felt even more awkward, even though Hotch was acting like a normal person when reacting to someone falling, Reid felt weird. Reid got into his car with the help from Hotch and goes home.

Hotch-  
Hotch was making his way to his car after helping Reid to his own. He sat down in the driver’s seat and placed his bag in the passenger. Instead of driving he sat there, with the keys in ignition, thinking. He was thinking about Reid, why was Reid acting so weird around him. While near Reid he pretended to not notice, but he totally noticed. He wondered what that meant, using his profiling skills his conclusion seemed impossible. Reid couldn’t possibly have a crush on Hotch. Though all his mannerisms pointed to that it simply cannot be. Reid is straight, right?  
Hotch had finally driven home. He walked up the stairs to his apartment and opened the door. He changed into his pajamas and was in his bed reading a book. After he moved out of his own home he had been lonely at night. Attempting to go on dates never seemed right because Haley was still out there, taking care of Jack. He wished to only date her. While reading his book he had found himself bored. He was again thinking of Reid, he thought about the idea Reid had been crushing on him. While imagining Reid he had set down his book. He had gotten hard while thinking about Reid. He stared in disbelief at his pants. How? No, really, how? Hotch wasn’t gay. He knew that. But how does he explain this. He couldn’t rationalize it to himself, the only thing he knew was he had to deal with it. He pulls down his waistband and begins to deal with his erection. He was thinking of Reid when he came. He threw out the tissue and pulled up his pants again. He stared at himself, how could he have jerked off while thinking of an employee? What kind of supervisor does that make him?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pool party at Rossi's house got spicy.

Reid-  
Reid had woken up. He was thinking of Hotch. But why? Reid was straight. He woke up and took a shower got dressed and was off to work. He packed his ready bag with a swimsuit. The day went by, every so often Reid would glance into Hotch’s office and Hotch would glance at Reid. The day had reached its end, everyone was packing up and preparing for the pool party. They all drove to Rossi’s house. They had changed into casual clothing and swimsuits. They were chilling by the pool and Morgan decided it was time to go in.  
“I don’t know about all of you, but it’s not a pool party unless you’re in a pool.” Morgan said as he took his shirt off and jumped into the pool. Prentiss got splashed by the excess water.  
“You’re on!” Prentiss jumped in and started splashing Morgan.  
Reid sat in a chair reading. By this point Garcia, Rossi, and JJ had gotten into the pool. Only Hotch and Reid hadn’t taken their shirts off and gotten in the pool.   
“Hey, Pretty Boy” Morgan said to Reid, “Why don’t you hop in? The water is great.”  
“I’m reading.” Reid replied.  
“Fine then, Hotch how about you get in?” Morgan said turning to Hotch.  
“Why not?” Hotch replied.  
Hotch got up from a chair under the shade of an umbrella and started to take his shirt off. The team was ‘wooing’ from the pool. All but Reid. He had been staring at Hotch’s abs and back from over his book. It was better than he had imagined. Reid came to his senses and looked at his book again. He kept reading the same chapter over and over again. He couldn’t concentrate. Reid realized he had to get in the pool. He placed his book down on his chair at got up.  
“Hey, genius might be joining us.” Morgan commented.  
Reid stood next to the pool. 

Hotch-  
Hotch stared from the pool as Reid took off his shirt before jumping in. He might look skinny but he had muscles in all the right places. Hotch then averted his eyes as Reid jumped. What was he doing staring at Reid?   
“Hey, look he got in.” Morgan said patting Reid on the back.  
“It’s really cold.” Reid replied.  
“Relax, you’ll warm up to it.” Morgan said again.  
They all chilled in the pool. JJ was the first to get out. They all got out after that. Reid was shirtless sitting on a towel in his chair, a book in his hands. Hotch was staring at Reid while drying off his hair. Reid almost met his gaze but Hotch looked away quickly.   
They all dried off and changed into normal clothes. Rossi had gotten two bottles of expensive champagne that he for some reason owns and pours everyone some. They all drink talk and laugh until it got late. Reid had wondered off to a guest room to avoid the noise. They were all drunk, Reid and Hotch included. Reid was sitting on the bed in his thoughts when the door opened, it was Hotch. Reid got uncomfortable and started to blush. Hotch closed the door behind him, he smiled, Hotch NEVER smiles.   
“Hey Reid.” Hotch asked.  
“Yeah?” Reid responded.  
“Yesterday you looked at me weird. I thought you liked me or something. I guess I was just off my profiling game.” Hotch responded smiling.  
“Yeah, weird.”  
“Well, I should get back.”  
“Sure.”  
“Reid, are you okay?”  
“Me? I’m fine. Just drunk, like the rest of us.” Reid smiled and Hotch smiled back.   
Hotch walked and sat on the bed. Inching closer and closer to Reid until his hand was on Reid inner thigh.   
“Uuh, Hotch, what are you-?”  
But before he could answer Hotch had already locked lips with him. They were making out drunkenly. Hotch started grabbing a Reid's crotch. Hotch then got on his knees in front of Reid and unbuckled Reid's belt. He began sucking Reid's dick. Reid flung his head back in pleasure until he came. Reid had come to his senses and redid his belt and Hotch left the room. He had gotten back into the living room where the rest of the team was still drinking.  
"How's he doing?" JJ asked Hotch.  
"Okay." Hotch replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after plus Hotch confronting Reid.

Reid-  
Reid had woken up the next morning hungover. He remembered what had happened the night before and began to panic. He couldn't have slept with his boss?! Right? He pretended to act normal when he heard a knock on the guest room's door. Reid calmed down and gathered his thoughts.  
"Come in." Reid said. In response the door opened and Morgan was in front of him.  
"You slept in, everyone else is already up." Morgan said. Reid glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It was 10:06 am.  
"Oh, sorry." Reid responded.  
"It's fine, genius. You want coffee?" Morgan said.  
"Yeah, that sounds good." Reid got up from the bed, his head was hurting from all the alcohol last night. He doubted Hotch remembered anything, so he stayed quiet as he walked into Rossi's kitchen. The team was there standing around the island, talking.  
"Hey look who finally woke up." Prentiss remarked, causing everyone to look at Reid.  
"Here you look like you need this." JJ said handing Reid a cup of coffee.  
"Thanks." Reid replied taking the cup in his hands. He took a sip then looked up at Hotch, he looked normal. Hotch didn't remember.

Hotch-  
When Reid looked at Hotch from over his coffee he knew something was up. Hotch gazed at Reid and Reid gazed back. Hotch knew Reid knows something he doesn't.  
They all got dressed and ready for work before leaving Rossi's house. They all drove their separate cars to work. They had arrived and work went on as usually for all but Hotch and Reid. Reid especially. Hotch knew something was up, Reid kept staring at him, but why? By the near end of the work day Hotch had enough of the suspense.  
"Reid can I talk to you in my office." Hotch asked standing just outside the door of his office. Reid was nervous but got up to where Hotch was and entered. Hotch closed the door behind them and sat in his chair while Reid sat across from him.  
"Reid, something is going on." Hotch began "You can talk about it if you'd like. It's distracting you from your work."  
Reid gazed down. "I don't really know if I can tell you."  
"You can tell me." Hotch responded.  
Reid sighed.  
"Do you remember what happened at Rossi's party?" Reid asked. Hotch got somewhat nervous, he was drunk then, what could he have done to make Reid act like this?  
"Not really, we were drinking." Hotch replied.  
"Well..." Reid mumbled.  
"You can tell me Reid."  
"You...We...I- I don't know."  
"Reid, what are you trying to say?'  
"Hotch, are you gay?"  
Hotch, was mortified, was he? Did he sleep with Reid? How could he?  
"Are you sure that's what happened?" Hotch said slowly. "You're saying we did something."  
"Yes I'm sure."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garcia and Prentiss are being skeptics and Hotch and Reid kiss again.

Garcia-  
Garcia was no profiler but she could tell something was up with Reid after the party. Rossi, Morgan, JJ, Prentiss, and of course Garcia all were looking through the blinds from their regular desks at Hotch and Reid in Hotch's office. They all saw the worried face of Hotch but not what he or Reid was saying. Then a single small phrase crept out of Reid's mouth causing Hotch to stand up and close the blinds.  
"What do you think's going on in there?" Prentiss asked the group.  
"I have a few theories." Rossi responded.  
Hotch closed the blinds, what could that mean?

Reid-  
After telling Hotch Reid was scared. When Hotch closed the blinds Reid was somewhat relieved, He knew the team was watching them. Like they always do. Hotch then circled his walk to stand in front of a sitting Reid.  
"What specifically did we do?" Hotch asked Reid.  
"Well..." Reid mumbled. "I'm sorry." Reid got up and started heading toward the door until Hotch grabbed his wrist.  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't question you about it." Hotch apologized  
Intense eye contact was being made between the two. Until Reid walked closer and placed his hand on Hotch's shoulder, to Hotch's surprise. They continued to stare at each other before leaning in. Their lips touched again, like at the party. This time they were both sober. They made out for a little while. Hotch pulled away and used his hands to brush down his suit.  
"Well, you can leave." Hotch said shakily.  
"Thanks." Reid responded awkwardly and left the room closing the door behind him.

Hotch-  
Hotch opened the blinds shortly after Reid left. He then sat down to reflect on what had happened. Why did he do that?

Prentiss-  
After Reid had left Hotch's office the entire team was confused.  
"What did you guys talk about?" Morgan asked Reid.  
"Yeah, it seemed really intense." Prentiss remarked.  
"Oh nothing, he was asking about adding specific detail to a report on the case in Miami." Reid spoke from the top of his head, he thought of a case they did recently and rolled with it.  
"Oh, okay Pretty Boy, if you say so." Morgan responded. They all went back to each's office spaces. Every once in a while Prentiss would glance at Reid. She wasn't convinced.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garcia and Prentiss look at camera footage plus awkward elevator moments.

Garcia-  
After work Garcia was approached by Prentiss.  
"Hey, Garcia, am I the only one suspicious of Reid's excuse?" Prentiss asked Garcia. Garcia was at her desk packing up.  
"You are not alone sister. I thought something was up." Garcia responded. Prentiss sighed in relief, she thought she was the only one.  
"I know we shouldn't but, we could check the cameras in Hotch's office to see what they really talked about." Garcia recommended.  
"You are an evil genius." Prentiss said smiling. Garcia put her bag down and sat back in her chair. she was typing away the codes to get into security footage and found the time stamp of when Reid was called in. Prentiss hovered over Garcia's shoulder, both intensely watching. Garcia raised the volume to hear the conversation.  
They kept listening, the two women knew something happened that night at Rossi's house. Though all became clear when they hear Reid say to Hotch "Hotch, are you gay?" Garcia paused the video and looked at Prentiss. What could that mean? They continued listening. By this point in the video Hotch had closed the blinds. They were both immersed in the recording when Reid pulled Hotch in for a kiss. Garcia was going to pause it but instead neither Prentiss nor Garcia could stop looking at the 30 second clip of Reid making out with Hotch. In the recording Reid had walked out the door and Garcia paused it. Prentiss and Garcia looked at the paused monitor, mouths agape. Garcia turned to Prentiss.  
"He kissed him." Garcia remarked without blinking.  
"Yeah." Prentiss responded, doing the same as Garcia.  
"How's about we never speak of this again?" Garcia told Prentiss.  
"Yeah." Prentiss replied.  
Prentiss exited through the door though Garcia was still sitting in shock. She then gathered her things and stood up. Garcia was in the elevator with Prentiss, Hotch, and Reid. Prentiss and Garcia staring at the two men.

Hotch-  
Garcia and Prentiss were acting weird in the elevator. Hotch became paranoid they knew. But how could they? It was a stretched assumption and Hotch knew that. But what if?

Prentiss-  
She was still in awe staring at the two men but mostly Hotch. She had suspected Reid to be bisexual for a long time, but Hotch? There was no chance. Prentiss and Garcia speed walked straight out the elevator to avoid that painfully awkward situation when Reid had whispered something into Hotch's ear and Hotch whispering back and nodding. Could either Hotch or Reid have known what Prentiss had seen?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotch and Reid finally fuck.

Reid-  
As Garcia and Prentiss left the elevator Reid leaned into Hotch's ear.   
"Wanna go over to my place tonight for dinner?" Reid whispered.  
"Sure." Hotch whispered back, nodding.  
They both left without saying another word to each other. They each left to their respective cars and drove over to Reid's apartment.   
They both got there. They got out of their cars and walked into the building. They didn’t say a word to each other in the elevator up. Reid unlocked his door and held it for Hotch. Hotch thanked him when they both got inside. Reid took one look at Hotch and walked over to him. Hotch had sat on the couch when Reid sat down next to him. Reid was thinking of a good one liner to start the evening with. How about, 'When I said dinner, I didn't mean food.' Nope. That was dumb and Reid knew it, that line wouldn't be characteristic or plausible in any sense for Reid to say. As Reid was freaking out Hotch took Reid's hands into his. Reid became calmer.  
"You okay?" Hotch asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine." Reid replied  
"Okay, I don't believe you."  
"Why not?"  
"Because if you were fine you would've done this already." Hotch said before leaning into Reid. They were making out Reid maneuvered himself to sit on Hotch's lap and was facing Hotch. Hotch put his hands on Reid's lower back slowing making his way into the underwear. Hotch's hands were on Reid's bare ass, how is this happening!? Reid began undoing Hotch's tie and Hotch took off his blazer too. Reid was unbuttoning Hotch's shirt when they took a breath of air and then continued to make out. Hotch then took Reid's tie and unbuttoned Reid's shirt. And there they were. Two shirtless guys making out. When Reid stopped.  
And got down on his knees.  
Reid unzipped Hotch's pants. That's when Reid started sucking Hotch's dick. Hotch had never felt something like that since Haley. Reid then stopped again and undid his own zipper and stood up with his dick in his hand when he said  
"Are you ready?"

Hotch-  
Hotch didn't know it would get to this point. Hotch had never bottomed before or even tried it. He was scared he wouldn't like it. But he trusted Reid.  
"Yes." Hotch smiled as he bent over pulling down his pants to his ankles. He was using the couch as a support to hold his weight when he felt something. Reid had put it in.  
Hotch moaned. This was the best sex he has ever had in his entire life. He moaned louder with every thrust until Reid shushed him. Hotch got a bit embarrassed but not enough to stop. Reid came, in Hotch. When it was done Hotch couldn't believe he'd done it. He felt great. Then Reid said  
"Hotch, just to let you know that during someone's first ever anal penetration it's common for it to ache or hurt for a day or two."

Reid-  
Reid felt awkward telling Hotch about the effects of anal sex but he had to warn him. Hotch looked worried.  
"Do you think they'll notice if I were to be in pain." Hotch asked.  
"Sad to say it's highly likely. Pain is hard to hide Hotch." Reid replied.  
"Well then."  
"I'm sorry, we shouldn't done this. I should've warned you beforehand and-." Reid had been shut up but Hotch's lips. Hotch took Reid's hands into his once again.  
"It's fine Reid. I'm fine." Hotch said calming Reid down and kissing him once more.  
"You should get home." Reid said.  
"What's the rush to get rid of me?" Hotch asked playfully.  
"There isn't any, I just-"  
"I'm kidding Reid, relax. It is getting late, you're right getting home sounds like a good idea."  
Hotch gathered his things and closed the door behind him. But not before saying goodnight.

Hotch-  
Hotch was getting into his car when he had sat down in the driver’s seat his ass hurt. He sighed.  
"Reid was right." He said to himself in his car before driving home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day! Morgan and Rossi look at the camera footage.

Morgan-  
The next day Morgan had gotten into the office. Everyone was tense, Reid, Hotch, Garcia, and Prentiss. Rossi was the only one he could talk to about this because JJ was busy on the phone. Morgan walked to Rossi's open door and knocked letting Rossi know Morgan was there.  
"Hey Rossi, can I ask you about something?"  
"Sure." Rossi nodded.  
Morgan walked in closing the door behind him.  
"Everyone is acting strange. I feel like I'm going insane." Morgan told Rossi as he took a seat.  
"I think so too. I think it has something to do with what Hotch was talking to Reid about. “Rossi responded.  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Reid made up an excuse, it's obvious."  
"I know, but if this is what this is all about, how will we know what they talked about."

Garcia-  
Morgan knocked on Garcia's door, Rossi next to him.  
"Yeah." Garcia responded. Morgan opened the door.  
"Hey Baby Girl can you pull up the footage of Hotch talking to Reid the other day." Morgan requested. Garcia froze,   
"I don't think you want to see that." She said nervously.  
"Why not, Mama?"   
"Well, I just think it's an intrusion on Hotch and Reid's privacy."  
"Since when do you care about privacy?"  
"Since, now."  
"Garcia, what's on those tapes?"  
"Nothing."  
"Garcia pull the footage up."  
"Fine, but I'm warning you hot chocolate, you do not wanna see them."  
Garcia pulled up the footage and hit the correct time stamp and pressed enter. She rolled her chair out of the view of the monitor and raised the volume. Rossi and Morgan stared at the monitor infatuated with the conversation. They hadn'T seen all of it and they were already shocked and Morgan paused the video and stared.   
"Oh, that isn't the most shocking part sugar." Garcia pressed enter once again unpausing the footage.   
"What do you mean Garcia-?" Rossi had asked until Reid had pulled Hotch in for the kiss. They stared at the monitor for the 30 seconds of making out. When Reid left the room in the tape Garcia paused it.  
"I told you." She mocked.  
"Wow." Rossi responded "I was not expecting that."  
"You say that like I was." Morgan responded.  
"You two should leave before anyone gets suspicious why you're gone." Garcia said urging them to leave. They don't budge.  
"Who else knows?" Morgan asked.  
"I already showed Emily the video." Garcia said "Hotch and Reid don't know we've seen it."  
"And it should stay that way for now." Morgan replied.  
Morgan and Rossi leave more confused and looking for answers then when they entered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ asks what the fuck is going on and Morgan is savage.

JJ-  
JJ had noticed everyone acting strange as the work day progressed. People were hiding things and she needed to find out what it was. She was unaware of everything and now was suspicious of her coworkers. She decided to call them to the conference room to discuss.  
JJ stood in front of the conference room door leaving it open.  
“Guys, conference room.” She announced gesturing toward the door.   
Reid, Prentiss, and Morgan all got up from their desks to walk toward the room.  
“I’ll go tell Hotch and Rossi, Morgan can you get Garcia?” JJ said.  
“Sure.” Morgan replied exiting the room to inform Garcia of the meeting. JJ left the conference room but not before everyone to take a seat and get comfortable. She walked next door to Hotch’s office. She knocked and Hotch responded allowing her inside. She told him about the present meeting and he got up and walked into the conference room. The same thing happened with Rossi. And by the time Rossi and JJ made it to the Conference room Morgan had gotten back and brought Garcia with him.  
Everyone had sat down and JJ had all their attention. She stood at the front of the room and let out a sigh.  
“What is going on with you people?” JJ asked the room “All of you are acting weird. It doesn’t take a profiler to realize that something is going on.”  
Prentiss began “Well, something did happen and you are the only one that doesn’t know.”  
“Why can’t I know?” JJ asked  
Garcia answered “We were going to tell you but, we never got a chance to.”  
“Well, tell me now then.” JJ said  
Everyone looked downward in shame aside from JJ. Each were trying to figure out a way to phrase what had happened. Until Rossi finally broke the silence.  
“Well, why don’t Hotch and Reid tell you? After all this entire thing is mostly about them.”   
“It is?” JJ asked.  
Hotch cleared his throat “Yes, it is.” Everyone was surprised Hotch had spoken considering the circumstances.  
“Well, what is it then?” JJ asked.  
Reid hated seeing Hotch in pain, especially like this.  
“Well...” Reid responded.  
The rest of team excluding JJ, Reid, and Hotch were sick seeing these three suffer. Morgan gave up on keeping it secret.  
“Okay, since nobody else is saying anything I’ll do it. Hotch and Reid kissed, which I can only assume means that they’re sleeping together as well.” Morgan said slightly fed up.  
JJ was in shock. Now that she was not expecting.  
“Oh.” JJ replied.  
Hotch by this point looked down in shame as well as Reid. Both of the two men were embarrassed.   
"Very well then. Uh, you guys can well... leave. I guess." JJ said nervously.  
Each person got up to leave.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotch has a mental breakdown in his office while Rossi is there to comfort him.

Hotch-  
Hotch had gotten back to his office and sat in his desk chair staring at the photo of Jack, Haley, and himself on his desk. He then took the photograph into his hands. He shed a single tear landing on Haley in the photo. How could he tell her? Was he gay? Was he bi? He didn't know what he was, he just wanted it all to go away. There was a knock at the door, Hotch wiped his face and in his normal serious voice he responded.  
"Come in."  
It was Rossi. Hotch couldn't look at him right now. How could he? He knew about his relationship with Reid and didn't tell Hotch he knew. Rossi closed the door behind himself and sat down across from Hotch.  
"Aaron, I'm sorry. I should've told you when I found out. Are you okay?" Rossi asked apologetically.  
Hotch stood up, Rossi did the same. Hotch sat down on the small sofa on the other side of the room. Rossi followed and sat next to him placing his hand on Hotch's back.   
"Aaron?" Rossi asked softly. Hotch turned to look at Rossi with tears in his eyes he collapsed his upper body onto Rossi's shoulder. He was crying silently but hard. Rossi but his arm around Hotch, patting him on the back. He repeated phrases such as   
"It's okay Aaron." and "Don't worry."  
Hotch was hugging Rossi before sitting up. He turned to Rossi.  
"Dave, what do I do?"  
"Well, Aaron, I don't know."  
"Dave, you're the only one who understands this."  
"Aaron, I know."  
"Its '85 all over again Dave!"

Rossi-  
In 1985 Hotch and Rossi were on a mission in Dallas. In the mission they had hung out at Rossi's hotel room and drank beer, a lot of it. At a point the two had started kissing and had sex as well. During '85 when they both returned from the mission they both swore to each other never to mention the event ever again.  
Hotch had now just broken that promise, but Rossi didn't care. It didn't matter.   
"Aaron, it's not. Don't you care about Reid?"  
"Yes."  
"What happened in Dallas was a one night stand Aaron. You don't care about me the same way you care about Reid." Rossi was right and Hotch knew it. Hotch wiped his face and gathered himself emotionally.   
"Thank you." Hotch made that final remark before hugging Rossi another time.  
"Now Aaron , was he as good as me?" Rossi asked jokingly smiling. Hotch smiled back.  
"I think it's time for you to leave." Hotch reminded Rossi of the suspicion of the other employees.  
After Rossi had closed the door and left Hotch's office the others were gathering around him asking him questions about their conversation. Reid looked worried to which Rossi pat Reid's shoulder.  
"He's okay."  
"Good. I hope so." Reid responded.  
"What happened?" Morgan asked Rossi.  
"Calm down everyone," Rossi said making and lowering gesture with his hands. "We just discussed details of a mission in Dallas from a while back."


End file.
